Once Upon A Time
by JoMoCC
Summary: Caroline Forbes thought she was so lucky to have grown up with the originals who treated her like their own family, with the man she fancied since she was a little girl. But everything changed after her and Klaus's wedding, after they were turned into bloodthirsty monsters. Will she ever be happy again? Rated M for their wedding night.
1. Chapter 1

**So in this story, Caroline is not just a teenage girl who got killed by Katherine and turned into a vampire. She was almost the same age as Rebekah and living with the original family.**

**Hope you won't find it weird. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I don't understand why father always hated me so much. Though he's always been distant and strict to all of us, it seems that the two of us could never be compatible.

Our family lives in a beautiful village among the mountains. Father is the land owner of this place. And the other villagers all pay great respect to him, which is exactly what he wants. But I never really paid any attention to any of the villagers, until the day she came.

She has a beautiful name. Tatia. And she's nothing like anyone else I've ever seen. They're all foolish and always struggle to live their meaningless lives. But she's different. She knows about so many interesting things that a girl her age isn't supposed know.

Actually, she has everything I can ever think of to be a true lady. Despite one thing, she has a child.

* * *

><p>I don't understand why he always treats me like his sister Rebekah. I already turned fifteen last week, and have grown into a pretty lady. I know it cause recently I can see the craving looks from some of the boys in the village. But he's not one of them.<p>

He never spoke a single word to me over the past few years. Sometimes I even wonder if he knows my name. Maybe he just consider me as his sister's best friend.

Bekah and I have always been close, ever since the day Mikael brought me here. My father used to fight the intruders along with Mikael, so after my parents both got killed in one of the battles, Mikael thought he should be responsible of taking care of me.

That's the first time I met him.

He's nothing like any other boys I've ever met. Though he likes to have fun like anyone else his age, I can see it in his deep blue eyes that he wants more than that. I can see that he wants to be a better leader than his father, he wants to create a whole new world with his bare hands, and somehow I just know, someday in the near future, he will.

* * *

><p>"Bekah! What are you doing with a knife?" Caroline took the knife from Rebekah's hand, and looked at her in surprise.<p>

"Relax, Caro. I just want to carve my family's names onto the wall in the caves. Like a memorial." Rebekah took the knife back and started sharpening it again.

"But if Mikael caught you with a knife in hand…" Caroline stopped her words when she saw Klaus coming towards them.

"Playing with knife isn't quite a good game between girl friends, sister." Klaus warned them with a smirk.

"You two should stop giving me lectures!" Rebekah stood up, looking at both of them with an ambiguous smile. "It's not like you're my parents."

"Bekah!" Caroline let out a slight groan. Rebekah always knew that she had a crush on Klaus, but this was the first time she ever used it to tease her. Caroline could see that Klaus felt a little confused about Rebekah's words, so she left the two siblings alone before anything else came out of Rebekah's mouth.

"You wanna go with me, Nik?" Klaus nodded and led his sister to the cave beneath their village.

He watched Rebekah carved their names onto the wall. Would anyone ever find out about these after a thousand years? Would they be curious about this ancient family? Would they even understand what these things are?

But none of that would matter. They'd be long dead by then.

At least that's what he thought they'd be at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of this new story? Should I continue? Or just leave it here?<strong>

**Please review! I like to see your reviews! :D**

**And those anonymous reviews, sorry I can't apply to you :( but thanks anyways!**


	2. Chapter 2

**God, I really love writing this story! It's like they're all acting the scenes out in my head, but I just can't find the proper words to describe it! :(**

**And thanks so much for all the reviews! Remember to check your message box for my reply! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Tatia never speak of her past. She's only seventeen but she seems to have been through a lot of terrible things. But she only shows her sorrow when she's alone.

My brother Elijah has a crush on her too, and that's why we've been so distant as the years gone by. Elijah is a quiet man, he never reveals many of his feelings, but I can still see how different he treats Tatia.

He never said he loves her. He just help her carry heavy wares, or simply smile shyly when she talks to him. But I'm different. I always believe that one should let the girl he loves knows about the fact that he loves her. And that's pretty much all girls want, isn't it?

I've made my decision. I'm gonna propose to Tatia tonight. Tell her that I don't care about her past, or anything else she's been concerned about. I want to spend the rest of my limited life with her, even though that means I have to be the father of that child.

* * *

><p>I always know Tatia is the girl he's so in love with. The way his eyes shine when he sees her face, how he laughs when they're talking, all remind me that I'm never gonna be the one.<p>

But I don't care.

I just want him to be happy. Even though I'm not the one to share happiness with him. That's the point of true love, right?

Bekah always comforts me by saying that one day he'll come around. He'll notice me as a grown woman, and realize how much more beautiful I am than Tatia. But I know that's never gonna happen. At least not with her still around.

But that day, when Esther comes to talk to me, I suddenly have a feeling that maybe, just maybe, anything can happen somehow.

* * *

><p>Klaus was sharpening his sword when he saw Tatia coming nearby to hang up the clothes she just washed. An idea suddenly came to his mind. It might bring some benefits for his proposal tonight if he showed her how strong a warrior he was in front of all these people.<p>

He walked towards Elijah with his sword in hand, and challenged his brother with smirk. "Wanna have a little fun, brother?"

Elijah smiled and picked up his sword. "Why not? I'm glad that we're talking again."

They soon caught people's attention right after they started fighting. Rebekah grabbed Caroline's hand and ran to her brothers' direction.

"They shouldn't be doing this! Mikael might get here any moment!" Caroline was a little worried. She had learned that Mikael wasn't so fond of Klaus over the past few years.

"Don't be such a fun killer, Caro. Life's been boring already." Rebekah laughed out when she saw Klaus easily defeated Elijah.

Klaus looked into Tatia's direction, and saw her approving smile. He was already imaging how well things would turn out that night between him and Tatia when he noticed Mikael and Esther coming toward them. The laugh on his face immediately vanished.

Caroline's heart almost stopped when Mikael pushed Klaus down to the ground, holding Elijah's sword against his son. She thought that she should do something in case Mikael got mad and killed Klaus, but she couldn't move her feet.

"Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive, boy." Mikael walked away and left the others still in shock.

"You alright, brother?" Elijah reached his hand to Klaus, wanted to pull him up from the ground. But Klaus stood up on his own, and headed towards his tent with a gloomy look on his face.

Rebekah tipped Caroline a wink and went after her favorite brother.

"Come with me, Caroline." Esther interrupted her thought and walked by.

Caroline was a little confused, Esther hardly spoke to her alone ever since she got here, what would she have to say? But the blonde girl still followed her into her cottage.

"I can see that you fancy Niklaus a lot." Esther turned around and looked at Caroline seriously.

"I… I'm not…" That's the last thing Caroline would imagine before she entered. "I… maybe a little."

Esther laughed out at her panic. "It's okay, girl. I don't bite. Actually I think you're the perfect girl for Niklaus."

Caroline's eyes were wide open. What did the woman just said?

"You see." Esther continued, wandering around. "Niklaus is always this impulsive and irritable boy. Maybe he'll grown into a responsible man if he found a girl and settled down. And I think you should be the one."

Caroline couldn't remember how she got out of Esther's cottage and returned to her own. All she kept thinking about is their little conversation, and how Esther told her to think carefully about this suggestion.

Is this a dream? She thought to herself. Would Klaus ever marry her?

* * *

><p><strong>So any thoughts? I really hope there'll be more original scenes in the show!<strong>

**And please review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is really difficult for me. I don't really know why but, it's just not that easy to write, compared to the former two chapter.**

**Hope you won't find it boring! :)**

Klaus never thought Tatia would turn him down.

He prepared everything in advance, even rehearsed a few lines before he came to pick her up. Then when the sun was slowly setting, they went to the big white oak tree.

He did exactly what he planned to do, and confidently waited for her answer. But she just stared at him, without any expression on her face, making him wonder what's on her mind.

And after a few seconds' silence, she left. When he's still kneeling on one knee looking up at her, she just left without any response.

_What does this mean?_ Klaus thought to himself. _Maybe she had her own reasons, maybe she's not ready yet. I can wait._

* * *

><p>Caroline didn't get any sleep last night. She kept thinking about what Esther had told her earlier that day. About marrying Klaus.<p>

_This is absurd. There's no way Klaus would ever marry her. He loves Tatia. He probably doesn't even know her name!_ Caroline knew that she had to reject Esther's offer.

Actually she could do it tonight. Every month on the day of the full moon they all had to gather in the cave beneath the village, to avoid the werewolves. Maybe she could tell Esther when they're on the way there.

Even though she had had a crush on him since the day they met, she would never marry someone who didn't love her back.

* * *

><p>It's been a quiet morning. Everyone's been busy getting ready for tonight. No one even noticed he's absent.<p>

Klaus sat down on a stump near the river, watching a gleaming circle of ripples appeared on the surface. He never understood why the others were so afraid of the wolves. They were just normal people like anyone else, except for the fact that they had to change into wolves once a month.

Sometimes people could be really judgmental.

Klaus picked up a stone and threw it into the water.

"Are you okay?" He heard a girl's voice coming from his right side. It was his sister's best friend.

"I'm fine. Um..." He couldn't manage to recall the girl's name.

"Caroline." She flashed a bright smile. "My name's Caroline."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I just wanna be alone for a while." Then he looked away from her.

Caroline tried to find something comforting to say to him but nothing really came to her mind. So she left Klaus there alone and went to help Rebekah get prepared.

* * *

><p>It's getting dark outside, the girls were about to leave for the cave. The werewolves might turn into beasts in any minute.<p>

Suddenly they heard someone shouting out loud. "Is that Nik?" Rebekah looked at Caroline in surprise, and they both ran out of the door.

Klaus was carrying their youngest brother Henrik in his arms, both of their clothes were covered with blood. "Mother!" He put Henrik onto the ground, kneeling down beside him.

But it was too late. Even though Ayana and Esther were both witches, there's still nothing they could do to bring the boy back to life.

Caroline could hear Klaus and Rebekah sobbing soundlessly, and tears quickly blurred the line of her sight.

* * *

><p>Things seemed to get back to normal in the next morning, everyone was careful not to mention Henrik's death in front of them. But that didn't make any of these easier.<p>

Caroline went into Esther's cottage as soon as she got the message, and found that Klaus was already standing in there. He glanced at her with a weird look on his face, then turned back to his mother again.

"So, Caroline. Have you made up your mind?" Esther stepped forward and put her hand on Caroline's arm.

"I um..." Caroline took a quick look at Klaus then lowered her head again.

Esther smiled at her cuteness. "Niklaus had already agreed."

_What?_ Caroline widened her eyes. _How's that even possible?_

"If that's all you wanna say, mother." Klaus looked at Esther in his poker face. "I shall dismiss myself."

Caroline still remained in shock. _Klaus said yes? They're gonna get married?_

**So tell me the harsh truth... How bad is it? Aww, now I wanna go and kill myself...**

**Anyways, let me know what you think! :)**

**Anyone got any ideas about the coming wedding? Should there be a sex scene on the wedding night or should I just skip it? Really got stuck here... Let me know if anyone's reading this! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really surprised myself to see how soon this chapter's coming out. :)**

**And as you know I'm not very good at writing the SEX part, so all credits goes to this sweet sweet girl Priya! Thanks so much Priya! You're amazing! **

**You guys can go to follow her on Tumblr at priyapuri-108(.)tumblr(.)com XD**

* * *

><p>Tonight was their wedding night. Caroline had no idea why Klaus hadn't gone back on his commitment yet. She's sitting on the bed inside their new cottage, anxiously ripping off the petals from the flower Rebekah just gave her.<p>

"Stop doing that, Caro!" Rebekah took the flower out of her hands. "You'll ruin your own wedding!"

"Sigh..." Caroline was really downhearted. "Why didn't he just say no?"

Rebekah's a little confused too, but this was really not a good time for both of them to be depressed. "Maybe because he wanted to marry you?"

"That's crazy! He barely knew my name!"

Just when Rebekah's about to say something to comfort her, Esther came in with a gentle smile. "It's time Caroline, come."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea, Niklaus?" Elijah put his left hand on Klaus's shoulder. "What about Tatia?"<p>

Klaus looked up at his brother. "If this is what father and mother want, I shall do as they say."

"Then what about the girl?" Elijah always considered Caroline as another sister. "You think this is fair for her?"

"I think she pretty enjoyed this." Klaus flashed a smirk on his face. He caught the girl peeking at him several times.

Elijah let out a slight sigh, Klaus always used his cynical words to cover up his true feelings. "Just... Be nice to her. She's a good girl."

Klaus didn't respond. Actually he didn't pay much attention to that girl over the past few years, all he could remember was that bright smile she gave him on the day of the full moon. She seemed to be exactly different to him. She's amiable and sweet, but he's paranoid and sensitive.

"Nik!" Klaus and Elijah both turned around, saw Kol standing there smiling at them. "Mother said it's time."

* * *

><p><em>This had to be the weirdest wedding night ever.<em> Caroline thought to herself when she was left in the cottage alone. Klaus was still out there doing some groom things, and she's not even sure that he would get back here tonight.

When Caroline was about to give up waiting for him and went straight to bed, Klaus entered the room, smelling like alcohol.

He came to a halt at her staring, seemed to be considering about something. Caroline patiently waited for him to speak.

"So, sweetheart." He put on a charming smile and walked towards her. "Shall we?"

Caroline slowly stood up in his gaze, letting him take off her clothes one by one until nothing's left. She shivered when his hands casually touched her body. It's like they're burning on her skins.

Klaus moved his right hand to Caroline's cheek, watching her blushing at his touch. He leaned forward and gave a slight kiss on her soft lips. This was the first time he ever kissed a girl, he didn't know if he'd feel the way with any other girls, but he did know that this kiss, was not something he'll regret.

Klaus opened his eyes, Caroline's bright smile again came into his sight. He stood in amazement, _wan't she supposed to be afraid of him_?

He picked her up from the ground, gently put her onto the bed.

Caroline felt her body becoming tense as Klaus laid himself on top of her. While supporting most of his weight on his arms, she felt him breathing heavily on her neck. He ran his fingers up and down along the outside of her thighs, looking directly into her widened eyes.

Caroline reached up and put her arms around his neck, another moan escaped her mouth as she felt him begin to invade the fortress of her virginity.

"You're hurting me." She protested.

Klaus looked down at her frowned eyebrows, a slight laughter slipped out of his lips. "It'll get better soon sweetie."

After a few minutes he pushed in deeper, and began to move more vigorously. "Yeah, it does." Caroline heard herself groaning out until the very last moment.

_Maybe this wedding night wasn't weird at all._ Caroline cracked a smile as Klaus was fast asleep beside her. _Actually_ _this was the best night ever._

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up quite late the next morning, she's surprised no one ever came to wake her up.<p>

She went outside of the cottage and saw Rebekah was hanging her brothers' clothes onto the clothesline. "Morning, bride." Rebekah teased at her when she saw Caroline's blushing face.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Caroline looked around, relieved to find no one's paying attention to them.

Rebekah laughed out loud. "Mother told me not to disturb you, in case I'll find you two all... indecent."

"Girls." Esther suddenly showed up, looking at both of them with a serious look on her face. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>They followed her into the small room where Esther and Ayana did all their witch stuff, and found Mikael and the boys already inside.<p>

"What's going on?" Rebekah turned to her mother. "Is there something wrong?"

Esther looked at her little girl, tears started to fill up her eyes. "We're only doing this to protect you, child." Then she gave Mikael a quick glance and left the room.

Caroline felt all confused. They're doing what? To protect them from what? She looked at Klaus, who's slightly shaking his head at her without anyone else's notice. Somehow she felt peace inside, she flashed a sweet smile at her newly husband and took Rebekah's hand to calm her down.

But then she saw Mikael drawing out his sword, coming towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>So watch out for the vampires in the next chapter! XD<strong>

**You like this part? Please let me know whether you like it or not! THX for reading ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not sure if you're gonna like this chapter or not, it's um... kinda depressed.**

**But here it goes, be prepared to judge me! XD**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, father?" Rebekah looked at Mikael, frightened. Then she turned to her brothers for help, but they looked just as confused as she was.<p>

Mikael held his sword tightly and pointed his fingers at the wine on the table. "Drink." He said to all his children with a stately bearing.

The six of them looked at each other in fear, not knowing what to do. _Why do they have to drink that wine with this really strange color and smell? And why is Mikael holding his sword?_

Elijah shot a glance at his father and went forward to the table. He picked up the glass and placed it closer to his nose. It smelled like blood. Human blood.

He raised his head inquiringly, but Mikael's gaze left him no choice. Elijah carefully took a sip of the wine, a strong smell of blood spread all over his mouth. He hesitated for a while but still drank the whole thing up. Then he turned around to his siblings, with a small amount of blood still on his lips.

Kol wanted to step forward but Klaus quickly grabbed his arm. "Whose blood is that?" They all turned to look at Mikael.

Mikael narrowed his eyes at his least favorite son. This boy was the only one who ever dared to challenge his authority. "Just do as I say. I don't feel like repeating myself."

They all held their breath, afraid to irritate Mikael with any non-intentional sound. One by one, they all finished the drink, but there's none left for Caroline.

"I'm sorry, kid." Mikael smiled at her apologetically. "This spell requires the same bloodline. We'll find another way to turn you later."

Caroline felt relieved and confused at the same time. What spell? Turn them into what? But she never got the chance to give it a second thought, she just stood there with her mouth open, watching Mikael stride forward and drive his sword through their hearts.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed, after Esther finished making the rings, they were finally able to walk in the sun again. But Klaus soon noticed something wasn't right. He hadn't seen Tatia anywhere these days, and her child seemed to have disappeared too.<p>

"Elijah!" Klaus finally got a chance to talk to his elder brother, who had been avoiding him for quite some time. Elijah stopped his pace but didn't look back at him.

"Where's Tatia?" Klaus noticed his brother's unusual behavior.

Elijah turned his head towards Klaus. "You should forget about her, Niklaus. You're married now."

Klaus clenched his teeth. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"She's..." Elijah let out a heavy sigh, tried to find the best way to reveal the truth to him, but there wasn't any. "She's dead. The blood we drank to help us turn into vampires that night, was hers."

* * *

><p>Klaus didn't try to confront his father or mother about this. He knew exactly why they chose Tatia to be the one. Family always came first, and they wouldn't allow anyone to come between him and his brother, especially not a girl. In fact, it was not Mikael or Esther or anyone else caused Tatia's death, it's him, it's his crazy stupid love.<p>

"I heard about Tatia. I'm so sorry." Caroline walked inside their cottage, carefully picking her words. "I should be the one to sacrifice."

Klaus looked at her coldly. She sure wouldn't say that before the everything happened.

Caroline noticed his disbelief, eagerly took a step ahead. "I mean it! For you I'll bleed myself dry."

"Really?" Klaus grunted in discontent. He flashed to her in supernatural speed, hissing at her with his vampire fang down. "It's not too late yet."

He felt an urge of killing running through his veins, there's nothing else he could think of at the moment, he just wanted to tear out her heart, drink her blood until her life faded away. He kept telling himself that this was Caroline, the girl he called her wife, the girl who smiled at him when no one else wanted to, the girl who turned him from a boy into a man.

But he couldn't endure any second longer, one of them had to disappear before anything horrible happened. He shoved her onto the wall and quickly rushed outside.

* * *

><p>Caroline felt an acute pain inside her underbelly, it's like something was carving her into small pieces. She looked down at her legs, a stream of blood was running out of her body, down to the ground. She tried to stand up and call for help, but after a few failed attempts, she's still lying on the ground with no one coming to rescue her.<p>

_So this is how I'm gonna die._ Caroline slowly closed her eyes, with a sarcastic smile on her face. _I'm really gonna bleed myself dry for_ him.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Any harsh or non-harsh words to throw at my face? XD<strong>

**Please leave reviews after reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm soooooo glad to see all those reviews you guys left from the last chapter! It's always a pleasure to find out I'm not the only one who loves this story. :)**

**And I tried to reply to you within my ability, so sorry for those I can't send messages to! :(**

**I know you all think my chapters are really short, but I just can't help it, I don't know why! I'll try my best to update more chapters as soon as I can! XD**

**So much for the craps, enjoy the reading. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Why is she still breathing? Wasn't she supposed to be dead?<em> Caroline slowly opened her eyes, but couldn't see anything clearly. It was so dark.

She felt that someone was sitting right beside her, holding her hands. _Is it Klaus? He came back and saved her?_ She raised up her head, narrowed her eyes to see more clearly. It was Rebekah. The poor girl tried her best to stay awake but eventually failed, she was now fast asleep with her back leaning against the wall.

Caroline gently drew back her hand from Rebekah's and quietly snuck out of the hut. It was a little cold outside, but the bright moonlight and the soft breeze were exactly what she needed right now.

It must be midnight already. The world was so quiet, offered her a great opportunity to sort things out. She walked out of the village and headed to the mountains.

The pain was completely gone. Actually she couldn't find a single bruise all over her body. Esther must had saved her with powerful magic. And now, as she's slowly recovering from the accident, what happened between her and Klaus earlier seemed like a dream to her. A horrible dream she hoped she could somehow be able to forget.

Yes, she knew that she was with child. And she was just about to bring the news to Klaus, but he was too devastated about Tatia's death. She was gonna tell him that they could have a new life together, all three of them. They could leave the past behind and move to some place where no one knew who they were, then start over. But he never gave her the chance.

_Maybe this is for the best._ Caroline cracked a sarcastic smile. _Klaus would never become a good father anyway._

After all, this wasn't a happily ever after fairy tale.

* * *

><p>Why didn't she tell him that she was bearing his child? Klaus was running through the forests in supernatural speed, pissed at Caroline, but more pissed at himself.<p>

He was so focused on the woman he used to love that he rarely cared about the only girl who's truly worth his caring. He could have had the chance to be a good father, give his children the things his father never gave him, his attention and love. But he let all that slip away.

The sun was slowly coming out, but the darkness he's feeling inside couldn't just fade away. That urge of killing was again running through every part of his body.

That's when he saw a man coming out his hut, getting prepared to start today's work. He flashed to the poor man in a blink and stuck his fangs into his neck. The tasty smell of blood rose up through the air, blocking everything else out of his mind. He knew he shouldn't have let himself do this, but instead of feeling guilty or regret, he felt an euphoric sense of rightness inside.

He couldn't manage to stop until someone pulled him away from the dead body. This was his first murder.

An acute pain suddenly inflicted on him. Klaus knelt down to the ground with his hand on the chest, trying his best not to groan. Something's wrong. It felt like a transition, but nothing vampire related. It was something else. Something more like the werewolves who killed his brother Henrik.

"What's going on?" Mikael noticed that Klaus's eyes turned yellow when the boy looked up at him. _Why would his son look like a wolf? Unless…_ He quickly turned around to his wife, who's staring at Klaus with a horrified face. That face explained everything. She had cheated on him.

Mikael took out the dagger and walked towards Klaus. He wanted to end his wife's bastard's life himself. But Esther immediately took him by the arms and blocked his way, begging him with tears filled her eyes. "Please Mikael, just let me fix him."

He gazed at the woman he once loved, not sure if he would ever love her again. And then the boy who had always disappointed him, the boy he once called him 'my son'.

Klaus watched Mikael and everyone else leaving until there were just his mother and him. After a while's silence, Esther turned to look at him, the tears in her eyes were already wiped out. "Come inside, Niklaus. There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

><p><em>It was so cold.<em> Caroline felt the icy water wetting her feet as soon as she stepped into the lake. She found her self surrounded by all kinds of beautiful sounds, the sound of the birds singing in the woods, the sound of the animals howling at each other, and the sound of the waterfall right in front of her.

_This is really a great place to die._ She thought to herself. _No one will ever find her here. She'll just rot at the bottom of the lake and let the fish eat up her body. One last good thing she can do to the nature._

As she was slowly sinking into the water, Caroline was relieved to find out that she could finally stop loving Klaus.

* * *

><p>Klaus found Caroline's body floating on the lake minutes after Rebekah told him she went missing. The girl actually killed herself for what he had done to her.<p>

He felt his heart would have stopped if it was still beating as she lying there, her face as white as a sheet. He couldn't hear her heart beating any more. This time, she was really dead.

Caroline suddenly opened her eyes, desperately gasping for air. Her arms were automatically stroking the water to keep her from sinking, and then she saw the man she swore she would never love again standing by the lake, looking at her with a complicated expression. An expression with sorry, regret and happy, but no surprise.

Now she knew why there was no bruises left on her body after she almost died of bleeding.

They fed her vampire blood, which now made her one of them too.

* * *

><p><strong>So finally they're all vampires! You like this chapter? <strong>

**PLZ review! I'd like to know what you think! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a little longer, hope you enjoy the reading. :)**

* * *

><p>They just stared at each other, one standing on the bank side with his arms crossed, one still in the lake busy keeping herself from sinking. Caroline wasn't sure which one she hated more, soaking in this icy water until she froze or went back to the village along with Klaus.<p>

She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't love him anymore. She used to think that maybe someday he would come around and realize she's the one who had been here waiting for him. But the moment they heard about Tatia's death, with that look on his face, she knew she had lost the chance forever. How could anyone be able to compete with a dead person?

Klaus was so relieved to see Caroline's still alive. He even felt a little grateful that the girl took her life and became a vampire. He knew she had to turn sooner or later, but he also wanted to give her the chance to decide it for herself. Since now they had the whole eternity to spend together, maybe they could move on and live a happier life, both his original family and this new family.

"Come up here, love. You need to feed human blood to complete the transition." He took off his robe, in case she could have something to wear when she got out of the water.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you're out of my sight." Caroline looked away from him. He thought a simple ugly robe could buy her over again? Cocky much?

Klaus was amused at her reaction. Though he could just jump into the lake and drag her out in few seconds, but he didn't want to force her in any way, and he's also curious about how long this girl could hang on in there.

Klaus dropped the robe onto the ground and took a seat beside the lake, resting his chin in the had. "You know, I've got the whole day, take your time, sweetheart."

Caroline clenched her fists in anger. Was he serious? He just wanted so much to see her die in here? Well, obviously he didn't know her middle name was 'stubborn'.

After half an hour had passed, Caroline almost thought she'd pass out in there. She's so hungry, hungry for human blood. But her pride didn't allow her to lose the 'competition'.

"Alright, I give up." Klaus stood up on his feet, let out a big sigh. "Just get out of there before you killed yourself, okay?" He turned around and headed back to the village.

A smile appeared on Caroline's face. She totally kicked his ass! But before Klaus could disappear in her sight, she saw Rebekah running towards them, terrified.

"Nik! Caro! Come back with me now!" She grabbed her brother's arm and anxiously waved at her best friend. "Father's slaughtering the village!"

* * *

><p>When they got back to the place they used to call 'home', it was already out of recognition. All they could see was blood and bodies spreading all over the ground. Mikael was fighting against a man from the werewolf pack, the alpha.<p>

"I'll go find the boys." Rebekah gave them a quick glance then went off to find her other brothers.

"Will you be okay all by yourself, love?" Klaus was a little worried to leave Caroline alone with all these werewolves here. "I had to make sure mother was okay."

Caroline couldn't say a word, she mechanically nodded and didn't even realize when Klaus left. She couldn't hear anything else, couldn't see anything else, especially couldn't feel anything else. All that mattered now was the blood.

She came closer to a boy who was lying on the ground, slightly groaning. He seemed familiar, maybe they had come across each other for a few times. But she couldn't remember all that, she just knew that somehow he was wounded and there was blood all over his shoulder.

_It smells so good._ She heard herself thinking. _I just wanna take a small bite. It won't hurt him._ Before she noticed, the poor boy was pushed to the ground and she drank up all his blood.

The satisfaction of feeding only lasted for a few minutes before she found the boy dead with his eyes wide open. Something sharp started to grow in her mouth and the veins on her face popped out.

She had completed the transition by becoming a cruel monster.

* * *

><p>Caroline stumbled back to her hut, afraid that she might lose control again and killed someone else. When she was just about to push the door open, someone inside started talking. She looked through the cracks as the voice sounded familiar. It was Klaus, he had found Esther.<p>

"So you're punishing me because of the mistake you had made?" Caroline heard Klaus questioning his mother.

Esther looked at him straight-faced. "YOU are my only mistake, Niklaus." She walked away from him, avoiding direct eye contact. "I shouldn't have brought you to this world, and I shouldn't have made you this bloodthirsty monster. I should end your life as soon as I get the chance."

Klaus had always knew that both of his parents didn't favor him that much, but it still felt so heartbreaking to hear it directly from the woman he had loved for his entire life.

This ruthless woman first betrayed her husband for a man who they called their mortal enemy, then betrayed her own son for being her bastard. How could someone like this be called a wife and a mother?

Klaus felt the anger pumping in his blood, Esther's hideous face just made him want to tear it into pieces. It suddenly occur to him that even when they were still little, Esther's smile always vanished as soon as he showed up. Back then he thought he must have done something that displeased her, but now giving it a second thought, it's just because she was ashamed to see his innocent face. It was never his fault.

Caroline covered her mouth to stop the screaming from coming out when Klaus took out Esther's heart. She never did like Esther that much because of the way she treated Klaus, but it certainly shouldn't go this far. After all, She was his mother.

Klaus slowly turned around only to see Caroline's eyes filled with tears.

She was the last person he ever wanted to witness this.

* * *

><p>"How could that man do such a horrible thing and then just left?" Rebekah was frantic with grief at the loss of her beloved mother after Klaus told her it was Mikael who had killed Esther.<p>

Klaus remained silence while continuing digging the grave. He gave a quick glance at Caroline, who's pointlessly staring into thin air.

Rebekah sat down next to her and held her in the arms. "I'm sorry you have to witness that, Caro."

Caroline nervously licked her lips. She didn't know why she kept the secret for Klaus, cause she was always completely honest to Rebekah. But sometimes the truth should stay untold, revealing it could only make things even worse.

She forced a smile on her face, still couldn't look directly into Rebekah's eyes. "I'm sorry you have to lose your mother." They leaned against each other watching Klaus buried Esther into the ground.

"So where should we go?" Rebekah stood up, trying to buck them up. "I've always wanted to go back to the old world."

Klaus gave Caroline a warm smile. "You've never been there, right love? It's a beautiful place, much more beautiful than here. I can show you all the places you've never been."

"Actually…" She looked at the siblings with a serious face. "I'm not coming with you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you won't blame me for separating them, cause clearly there's a whole world out there. XD<strong>

**If you don't mind, just click your mouse and type some words on your keyboard, leave me a review. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so grateful for all the reviews you have left me! But I don't know why I can't reply to some of them. So I'll just answer your questions here, hope you can see it. :)**

**Heather643, I'm not sure what you mean by 'future', but in this chapter we're heading into the year of 1492. ;)**

**LilyThorn, I'm sorry Finn wasn't in this, cause in the show there were just Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus. But hopefully he may appear in future chapters! XD**

* * *

><p>She was still getting used to this new lifestyle though hundreds of years had passed. It was never easy, especially when you were all alone in France during the Hundred Years' War. It's not like she needed any protection, but the injured people and human blood everywhere surely wouldn't be of any help to keep her humanity.<p>

Caroline had almost been to anywhere she used to dream about after they separated, except one place. And there wan't a single day she didn't miss the old times. Those happy times before everything started falling apart.

She missed how she and Rebekah used to sneak out of the village and went swimming in the lake during hot summer times. She missed how Elijah always stood up her when someone tried to cause her trouble. And she missed the look on Klaus's face at the night of their wedding.

But then she remembered the things that changed her life forever. Every single one of them was related to him, the man she had been avoiding for almost five hundred years.

She heard rumors spreading everywhere, saying that Klaus was trying to find a human girl. She didn't even bother to learn the girl's name, certainly it's just another puppet for him to play with.

However, what happened afterwards proved that she couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

><p>There wan't a single day he didn't miss her smile, even though he was busy tracking down his blood bag. Yes, everyone thought he was so obsessed with the curse Esther had put on him, even Elijah implied him once or twice. But he had no other choice. He's tired of always being a freak to anyone else, he was neither a vampire nor a werewolf, he was both.<p>

If he found the girl with the Petrova bloodline, he would be able to break the curse and create more hybrids like him, then he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. They would be loyal to him, accompany him and do everything as he said.

Esther thought he deserved to die, but he would prove it to her that nothing on this planet could ever defeat him. He had no weakness.

Somehow Caroline's smile welled up in his mind, the smile that could always help him get through the day, no matter how hard it was. Over the past years, he had been keeping an eye on her since the day she left, anywhere she went, anyone she talked to, he had his men report it back to him. But according to the things he was told, clearly she didn't wanna have anything to do with them, or him.

Klaus took a place near the fireplace, starting to recall the last conversation they had.

* * *

><p>"Actually, I'm not coming with you."<p>

Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus all looked at Caroline in surprise. But the girl seemed to be serious.

"What do you mean you're not coming with us?" Rebekah's smile vanished. "You have to. We're family. Family always sticks together."

"No, we're not. Not anymore." Caroline looked steadily at Klaus. "This is for the best, don't you think?"

Seeing her coming off as strong as she could be, Klaus had a guilty conscience for the first time in his life. This girl always hated lying, but she still did it for him, though she had every reason to blame him for all her misery. And now, when he started to think that they could have a future together, she decided to leave him for good.

"Caroline." After a long while of silence between the four of them, Elijah broke the ice. "You don't have to be Niklaus's wife to become our family, you've always been in the family since the day father brought you here."

Caroline cracked a smile at him. She didn't wanna leave them at all. After her parents passed away, they were the closest thing to a family for her. But if she stayed with them, she would always be this vulnerable little girl she used to be, however, she couldn't go back to that anymore.

She left the village without looking back, knowing that their eyes were on her till the last minute. From that moment on, she silently told herself, she wouldn't be the one who stayed and waited, but the one who always left first.

* * *

><p>It's the year of 1492, the first time she ever set foot on this ancient land when it's still in post-war recovery. Rebekah used to tell her all about what this place looked like when the original family was living here. They called it England.<p>

Caroline was amused when she overheard that a Italian guy named Columbus recently discovered a mysterious continent, the place she kind of had spent her whole human life there. But it also reminded her of something.

Just because we didn't know about certain things, didn't make them unrealistic. Not everything was exactly like how they appeared to be. So maybe, a big bad villain might someday became the hero that saved the world.

Caroline smiled teasingly. After all these years, she still tried to find excuses for him, it's like she had gradually become accustomed to it. The more she wanted to forget, his face was more clear in her head.

It was a peaceful afternoon. She decided to take a walk in the forests like a normal human girl, trying to leave all the vampire-related things behind, at least for a while. But when she was walking along the pathway, enjoying the warm sunshine, a loud roar coming from behind. She turned around and found a carriage rolling towards her.

Caroline withdrew a step away to let it pass then continued her pleasant walk. To her surprise, only a few seconds after the carriage had passed her, it suddenly stopped. A bad feeling came to her mind, the woods indeed was the perfect place to commit crimes.

Someone opened the door and was about to come out. Caroline was a little nervous, but she soon calmed down and prepared herself to fight or run in her super speed. Then the next moment, when she realized who that person was, instead of fighting or running, she almost felt her heart started pumping in her chest again.

"Bekah!" She quickly rushed to the girl she missed so much and gave her the tightest hug in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if you like this chapter or not, cause there isn't any Klaroline scene together, but I promise you they'll meet in the next chapter! <strong>

**Any opinions? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**First, I wanna thank everyone who had left reviews to me! It's really glad to know that someone's actually reading my story, so that I can keep posting it instead of keeping it to myself. :)**

**anon: I know my chapters are shorter compared to other author's, but I'm not them so can you allow me to have my own style? :) And I'm not that kind who updates once or twice a week, I thought I update pretty fast. XD Besides, English is not my native language, so it's kinda difficult for me to write all these things within half a month, so a little encouragement please?**

**Anyway, hope you all like this chapter! **

* * *

><p>"Why are you here, Bekah? I thought you're still traveling in Northern Europe." Caroline couldn't stop grinning seeing her best friend again after all these years. The girls held their hands tight, just like how they used to back when they were still teenagers.<p>

"Nik has a manor here." Rebekah looked at Caroline cautiously when she mentioned her brother's name, but Caroline's reaction was quite unexpected, she behaved like she couldn't care less about her 'husband'. "We're just spending some quality time here, the three of us."

"Three?" Caroline was surprised to see Rebekah put on a sad face, but she indeed haven't heard any news about the other two originals since they parted. "Where are Kol and Finn?"

Rebekah stood there in silence with pursed lips, trying her best to hold back the tears from coming out. She could never be truly okay with what Klaus had done to them, but as long as she's still running with him, she wouldn't be the one to call the shots, Klaus wouldn't let her. Rebekah gave a deep sigh, tried to think about the good side, at least she still got Elijah. She looked into Caroline's quizzical eyes. Breaking the news to her wouldn't be of any good, it would just be another thing to destroy the already damaged relationship between her and Klaus. "They're… somewhere safe."

Noticing the hesitation in her voice, Caroline stared at her with narrowed eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in anger. "He daggered them, didn't he?"

Rebekah looked away, but the answer was quite clear. Just a few days ago, Caroline thought maybe somehow Klaus had changed, or at least he's still that guy who would sacrifice everything for his family. But hearing this, from his own sister, maybe it's time for her to stop reckoning on changing him anymore.

Rebekah gave Caroline's hand a squeeze, snapping her out of her trance. It hurt so much to see both of them missing each other so much but had to separate for such a long time. One was her best friend who had been there for her through every little thing in her life, the other was her brother who had been taking care of her since she was brought to this world, Rebekah felt that she had to do something for them, making them realize that they were made for each other.

"Nik and Elijah are in town running some errands, they wouldn't be able to come back tonight." She put on the most genuine face she could fake, hoping Caroline wouldn't see it through. "I'm so bored being all alone, will you keep me company, Car?"

Caroline chewed her bottom lip, her heart fluttering in anxiety. She couldn't take any risk to run into Klaus, but Rebekah's begging with her innocent puppy eyes, it's impossible for her to say no every time Rebekah did that. A groan escaped her lips when she finally convinced herself that Klaus wasn't anywhere near here. They both got into the carriage and headed toward the manor.

* * *

><p>It's been five hundred years. He waited five hundred years for that girl he never met to turn up. After a long wait like this, he was nothing like that impulsive reckless boy who was underestimated by his father. He learned to bury his true feelings deep down, fake a smile so that no one could see through him, say the things he didn't mean and pretend to like the things he didn't like. Everyone could now only remember what a brutal murderer he was, but no one ever cared to understand what terrible things he had been through that had turned him into this cold-blooded monster.<p>

"Brother." Klaus looked up from the fire and saw Elijah rushing in with a cheerful smile. "They found her. Trevor found her."

Klaus immediately stood up from the chair, took a step closer to his brother. The excitement in Elijah's eyes told him that ultimately, five hundred years' waiting wasn't in vain, and he was finally able to break the hybrid curse.

After five centuries' bitterness and darkness, just for this one time, he really felt the joy when he laughed out loud. Elijah reached out his hands and gave him a tight hug, both of them couldn't wait to share the great news to their loving sister.

Right at that moment, the sound of Rebekah coming back home came from the front door, making the two brothers throw significant glances at each other.

They flashed to Rebekah in super speed, greeting her with a beam of joy. Klaus announced the good news even before Rebekah showed her face. "Bekah, you're not gonna believe what we just-" He suddenly stuttered. Instead of the blonde he called her sister, another blonde showed up at the door, staring at him in shock with her mouth wide open.

Klaus was completely surprised to see the girl he thought should be in France standing in his house. But a thousand years of life experience made him calm down in a minute and put on a charming smirk. "I wasn't expecting to see you this soon, Caroline."

* * *

><p><em>I have to kill Rebekah in her sleep.<em> Caroline thought to herself when she was left alone in the hallway. Rebekah was getting prepared for the banquet, busy picking out the perfect dresses for her and Caroline. Elijah went off to one of his men's residence, Caroline overheard them calling the guy Trevor. And Klaus, she had no idea what Klaus was up to and didn't really wanna know. Probably there was dead body pieces involved.

The manor was so big, soon after she took a walk down the hallway, she found herself lost in this huge mansion. There were rooms after rooms, stairs after stairs, and they were just pretty much alike. But when she was about to call out for help, a spectacular room drew her attention. With the door opened with a squeak, she carefully went inside.

It was a study. Shelves filled with all kinds of books covered every inch of the walls, some of the books were in English, but most of them were written in languages she couldn't understand. They must be Klaus's collection.

Caroline walked towards the table placed near the window. It was covered with hundreds of sketches, describing a story about the originals' human life. She suddenly found herself touched beyond words. Those were the good times of their life, and Klaus clearly didn't wanna forget about them, so maybe there's still humanity underneath his murderer mask.

"Fascinated by my drawings, love?" Klaus's teasing voice came from the door.

Caroline didn't turn around, but could still feel him coming closer and closer towards her. "Of course not. Just hard to imagine YOU holding a brush pencil."

"There are lots of other things you can learn about me." He stood beside her, slightly touched her hand when he took the picture from her. He could easily smell a sweet fragrance from her hair , making him want to move closer. But her stiff back and shoulders reminded him that there's no need to rush anything.

Klaus took a step away, relieved the pressure on the nervous girl. "So, what have you been doing all these years, sweetheart?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "I assume that pale guy you sent to watch over me had already told you all the details." Caroline turned to look at the door when she heard someone approaching, and recognized the man who's trying to come in. "Speaking of the devil."

The guy took a bow with no expressions on his face. "The guest has arrived, Lord Klaus."

"Fantastic." Klaus took a few steps forward then turned around to Caroline with a gentle smile. "Would you wait here for a second, love? I'll be right back."

As he left the room, Caroline couldn't help but wonder who the mysterious guest was. Maybe it's that human girl everybody kept talking about. She'd love to see what kind of a girl could successfully earn Klaus's attention. She cracked a teasing smile and walked out of the study.

But minutes later, when she saw the girl's face from upstairs, the smile froze on her face. It was no one else, but the worst nightmare in her entire human life.

Tatia.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! Let me know if you're still into it! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Christina, thank you for your support! Of course I didn't feel mad or simply bad! Actually I'm quite confuse myself why I couldn't write the chapters longer. XD But guess this update will cheer you up, as it's twice the length of the previous ones. lol**

**Cassie, thank you girl! It's never too late to discover a fic, cause now you can read nine chapters at a time! XD I'm sorry they had to lose the baby too, basically because I don't know anything about babies or being a parent. :/ Guess you'll have me to blame for that. ;)**

**Okay, so much for the reviews! Enjoy this loooooooonger chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up to a dark, misty, gloomy day. She pulled the curtain aside and looked out of the large french window, unable to see distant objects clearly. It was not dawn yet, everything seemed to be enveloped in a layer of mist. Just when the weather started to make her more depressed, the sun scattered the clouds, shining down on her face through the large window. But it couldn't be of any help to make her feel better.<p>

She took a seat in the bay window, still dressed in her loose pajamas. She felt angry and bewildered at the same time. Why was that girl here? Why did she and Tatia look exactly alike? Why haven't any of them told her anything?

She knew she had to get the answer from him when Klaus entered her room. But he just ambled around, wasn't sure how to break the ice under her baleful stare.

"Don't you have some explaining to do?" Caroline heckled, eyeing every slight change in his face.

"Why are you up so early, love?" Klaus asked with a friendly smile. "Didn't sleep well last night?"

His flippant immediately irked her. How could he act like everything's normal? Wasn't he there with her last night? Hadn't he seen the look on her face?

"What's that girl doing here? When will she leave?"

Klaus reached out to touch her face, she grumbled and moved away, but his steady gaze did not waver. "Not yet, Caroline. I have a big plan for her."

* * *

><p>Caroline uttered a deep sigh when she was all alone in her room again. Klaus still wouldn't tell her what his plan for Katherine was. Yes, Katherine, that girl's name. Last night, she was stupid enough to think she was Tatia, who had died long before this girl was born. She should have noticed the difference between them.<p>

But when she was staring at them from the stairs, watching Klaus walking towards the human girl, all she could see was Klaus and Tatia. The smile on their faces, the intense eye contact between them, all seemed like yesterday once more to her.

Caroline walked down the stairs, casually made an appearance. The girl's gaze immediately fell upon her. She kept her head held high, showed the girl a sweet smile.

"I'm Caroline." She offered her right hand. "And you're?"

"Katerina." The girl took her hand, answered with a charming smile. "Katerina Petrova."

Petrova. Caroline hadn't heard that name for quite some time. Did that mean she was Tatia's descendant? And what was she doing here with Klaus? He hadn't gotten over his first love yet?

Caroline greeted her with a nod, quickly drew her hand back. "Pleasure. So you're just here to attend the banquet right?"

"Don't spoil the moment, my love." Klaus placed his hand on Caroline's waist, turned his gaze from Katherine to her. "Katerina is staying here with us for a while, you two might need to find a way to get along." Then he saw someone waving at him, calling him to come over, he bent a little and whispered in Caroline's ear. "Don't worry, dear. She's not Tatia."

The two girls stood silently watching him walk away. For a moment, Caroline wondered if her rivalry with Katherine could remain friendly. But she soon realized when it came to man, women never fought fair.

* * *

><p>"Klaus can't like her better than me! He just can't! He has known her for what? For like two minutes? And now she's staying with us?" Caroline was pacing back and forth in Rebekah's room, yelling about the ridiculous fact she just found out. "Did you see how that bitch always following him? She just wouldn't let me be anywhere near him!"<p>

"Keep your voice down, Care." Rebekah dropped her voice to a whisper. "You want everyone to know how much you care about that stupid human? We're vampires, we have sensitive ears! And stop calling him Klaus! That's the name for acquaintances."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah. "Maybe I'm not even an acquaintance to him."

"You're just saying that because you didn't see how much he missed you all these years." Rebekah grasped both of her friend's hands. "But I was there when he drew hundreds of your portraits or murmured your name in his sleep." She said, firmly nodding her head. "He loves you, Care."

A frustrated sigh escaped Caroline's lips. She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't fall for Klaus again, but her heart wasn't something that could be easily controlled by mind. She thought she had already given up on him for good, but when they were all alone in the study, she just wanted him to drop everything at his hand and kiss her. And when she saw him with that human girl, blood all flushed into her face, she had to try really hard not to tear that girl apart.

But why was she even here? Why wouldn't they just tell her the truth? They didn't think she could handle it?

Maybe it's time to pay that girl a visit.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Katherine to realize, Klaus didn't like her as much as he said he was. He could say all the sweetest things in the world to her, made her feel like she was one of her kind, but he never looked at her the way he looked at Caroline.<p>

She could tell how much they loved each other, but didn't understand why they wouldn't be together, and why he courted her instead. Sometimes she thought he wanted something from her, but no one ever told her what it was, until the day Trevor found her wandering in the garden.

He wanted to sacrifice her. Use her death to break the curse the original witch had put on him, just because she was the Petrova doppelganger. The amazed look on his face when they first met, it wasn't for her, it was for another girl who shared the same face with her. He never loved her, not even for a second.

Katherine's eyes were red with weeping. For the first time in her life, she completely gave her heart to the man she thought was worth it, but he just ripped it out and left her there to bleed without a blinking. She had to run away, no matter how much she thought she loved him, it wasn't worth dying for.

But she still needed a good plan and someone reliable to help her.

* * *

><p>Caroline tried to think of a reason for dropping in on Katherine unannounced. Clearly she couldn't just go there and say 'Fuck off, you patronizing bitch!'. But lucky for her, Katherine didn't need any reasonable excuse, because she was actually expecting to see Caroline again.<p>

"Hi, Katerina." Caroline said with an awkward smile. "I'm just here to… um…" Damn! She totally forgot the perfect reason she had come up with earlier!

"I suppose you've been wondering why I look like an old friend of yours." Katherine kindly saved her from embarrassing herself to death. "Tatia, I suppose."

Caroline gave an audible sigh of relief, sitting down on the couch with Katherine. "Technically, she wasn't my friend. More like someone who never noticed my existence."

"I assume you hated to see this face again, right?" Katherine put her hand on Caroline's, pondered how to work the things she planned to say into the conversation smoothly. "Maybe it's better for me to leave, leaving you two love birds all to yourselves."

Caroline's green eyes widened, completely appalled at her words. She wanted to leave? Why would she want to leave Klaus? Wasn't she in love with him? "Well, you can't." Caroline recalled her conversation with Klaus a few days ago. "Klaus said he had a big plan for you. Aren't you curious about what it is?"

"You'd rather have me stay here just because that's what he wants? Don't you just love always being the second choice?" Katherine felt badly about saying those harsh words to a nice girl like Caroline, but she had no choice, she needed her help to escape from the man who would use her as a blood bag. "Lucky for you, he's not in love with me. He just wants my blood to break his hybrid curse. So you want to be with him, I want to live, we can work together for the greater good."

Hybrid curse? What was that? Why are they always keeping things from her? She could ask Rebekah about that later, right now, there was a decision for her to make. After a deep thought, she looked at Katherine squarely in the eye. "Well, you said he didn't love you at all, so your stay won't be a problem for me right?"

It didn't take long for Katherine to see through Caroline's innocent face. She might have lived for centuries, but it wouldn't change the fact that she was still a horrible liar. "I just said he didn't love me FOR NOW. But with my doppelganger face and my irresistible charm, are you really willing to risk that?"

* * *

><p>Caroline almost regretted doing this the moment she helped Trevor and Katherine fled the mansion. Naturally she should feel relieved, that girl with the same face as Tatia wouldn't be in their life anymore. But the thought of how furious Klaus would be if he knew they had run away, made her wish she had had a second thought earlier. Caroline slowly sat down on the floor, leaned her back against the wall, a dark void found its way into her heart and began to eat away at all her happiness.<p>

With a sound of footsteps coming towards her, someone opened the door. Caroline looked up from the ground, saw Klaus fixing her with a baleful stare. He knew.

"Why did you do this? Why did you help them get away?" He seized her by the arm, shaking her body in an aggressive way. "I told you I needed that stupid girl!"

"I'm sorry." Tears of regret immediately streamed down her face. Caroline didn't know what else to say, nothing was good enough compared to she had done, she could just kept saying it repeatedly. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Klaus was touched when tears started welling up her eyes. This girl was so strong that he had never seen her crying before, not even in her darkest days after she became a vampire. But now, her tears kept coming out of her beautiful green eyes, just because she accidentally blew up his plan.

Klaus softly rubbed out her tears, gave her an affectionate hug. He was willing to lose every single chance of breaking the curse just to cheer this girl up again. But he didn't say anything out loud.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline was still sobbing soundlessly in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me that Esther had done such a horrible thing to you? If I had known, I would never let her run away!"

Klaus patted the back of her head to help her calm down. "It's my fault. I never wanted you to be burdened with this."

Caroline left his arms to look up at him. She smiled a grin, reaching out to cup his face. "It's never a burden when it comes to you."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Is it worth reading? XD<strong>

**Leave me reviews and please follow me on Tumblr at candice-ariel-martin! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm really sorry if I make you feel they were already together, cause they weren't. XD. And the reason why Caroline wasn't that mad with Klaus is that I think she always forgives people easily, she always tries to find excuses for them. After what Damon and her father had done to her, she still found a way to forgive them. So hope you won't feel that weird about this. :)**

**anan: I'm sorry I can't give you the 'pregnant again' scene you want. :( Cause I always believed vampires are already dead, and dead people surely can't get pregnant. Hope you're okay with that. ;)**

**So much for my crap, here comes the story. lol**

* * *

><p>1492, Klaus's manor, England.<p>

Caroline had already tossed and turned for hours in bed, but couldn't sleep a wink. She slowly opened her eyes and swept the room. The curtains cut off the least ray of moonlight, left her swallowed by boundless darkness. But thanks to her supernatural eyesight, everything was quite clear.

She sat up, staring into the dark with vacant eyes. Her thick wavy hair flowed down, falling in a cascade over her sloping shoulders. What happened earlier started out again in the vivid colors of the moment. Instead of blaming her for helping Katherine run away, Klaus shifted the faults back to himself. All the criticism and censure she had expected never really came off. Her mind was cluttered with thoughts, each of them was warning her not to over think this.

But his gentle eyes had already vigorously sapped her wavering determination. She longed for him to look at her that way since she was an ignorant tender girl, at last, this day finally arrived. What more could she ask for?

Clearly she wasn't the only one who thought he fancied her. Her mind wandered back to the days when Katherine was still here.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Are you and Klaus, kind of, together?" Katherine assumed indifference, but she ran her fingers nervously through her hair while her eyes goggled with eagerness._

_It was a drowsy summer afternoon, the warm sun bickered through the leaves, shining down on the garden. As Klaus and Elijah were both absent, Katherine went out for a walk all by herself. She barely stepped into the garden when she saw Caroline strolling in the blooming flowers, all alone too._

_A perfect opportunity to shed some light on her doubts._

_Caroline lapsed into silence. How could she explain the complicated relations between her and Klaus in just a few words? She knew she had sworn to herself for a thousand times that she wouldn't love him anymore. But the jealous she felt when Klaus smiled to Katherine illustrated that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't compel her own mind._

_It took her quite a while to finally collect herself. She turned around to look at Katherine, who was looking back at her with a puzzled frown. "Why would you think that? I'm just an old friend of Rebekah's." Caroline timidly explained._

_But her clumsiness didn't outwitted Katherine's keen eyes. "It's just the way he looks at you. And the way you look back." _

_They gazed at each other's eyes, both of them were thinking about the same thing. If they weren't in love with the same man, there was a big chance they could become good friends. _

_Katherine withdrew her eyes, slightly threw back her head. "I'm just giving you the heads up cause you seem a nice girl. You'd better stay away from him."_

_Caroline squinted against the glare of the sun, trying to make out the expression on Katherine's face. "Why? Who are you to tell me what to do?"_

_Katherine's fragile face broke into a dazzling smile. "Because I love him." She stepped back a pace or two then turned away, leaving a few words lingering in Caroline's mind. "And I always get what I want."_

* * *

><p>At the thought of this, Caroline felt a little sorry for Katherine. Surely, she of all people could understand how that felt. Falling in love with a guy who didn't love you back, it could take a really long time to fully recover. Judging from her own experience, five hundred years was still not long enough.<p>

Caroline gave an oblique glance to the large window, winds lifted a corner of the sheer curtain and whistled through the cracks of the frame. She could really use some cool breeze to clear her complex thoughts. Her feet silently touched the ground, then she trod lightly and cautiously out of her room, down the hallway.

The huge manor was silent, she wouldn't expect anyone to be awake at this time of night. But when she was just about to pass the study she discovered earlier, someone inside spoke in a low voice.

Caroline's curiosity aroused. Though she knew it was never right to eavesdrop, before she even noticed, she had laid her ear to the door.

It was Klaus and Elijah.

"What did you tell her?" Klaus said in a calm icy voice.

"I didn't tell her anything." Elijah responded in his usual slow tone. "She might have figured it out by herself somehow."

For quite a while, neither of them made a sound. Caroline placed her knees onto the ground so that she could get closer to the door. When her legs were almost starting to go numb, she heard a tone of menace entered into Klaus's voice.

"Don't tell me you have feelings for her, Elijah. I've already told you, love is a vampire's greatest weakness. We do not feel, and we do not care."

Not another sound could come into Caroline's ears, just like that, her bubble dreams of happily ever after burst at the slightest touch of his bitter words. She was just as pathetic as Katherine, no, she was even more pathetic, as she hadn't run away as soon as she saw his face.

She slowly stood up from the ground, gave her aching knees a quick rub, then left the manor and walked outside.

Having a last look at the place where she had laughed and cried, she quickly disappeared in the dense fog among the forests.

There was a whole world out there waiting for her. And she will assuredly find someone someday who might actually treat her well.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you guys want Caroline to fall in love with someone else? I mean, after all she had been through, that's the least she could get right? XD<strong>

**Please leave me reviews and follow me on Tumblr at candice-ariel-martin.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay, guys! I thought about it for a long long time which decade we should have in this chapter, so finally here's the 1920s! XD**

**Thanks for all the advises you guys sent me on whether Caroline should fall in love with someone else or not! It seems like half of you wanted her to, but the other half didn't... lol**

**Anyways, I hope you guys are satisfied with how I continue this story, though in this chapter, it wasn't very clear she had fallen in love or not. XD**

**Enjoy the reading! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chicago, 1920.<p>

Caroline woke up to find herself in a strange room savored of alcohol and tobacco. With her eyes still closed, the room seemed to be dipping and wheeling around. Her body tingled all over, her throat felt as dry as a bone, and her head ached dizzily. _What happened?_ She put a hand to her forehead and pressed her temples for a moment, as though trying to remember something. Bit by bit, vague memories of last night came back to her.

* * *

><p>"<em>How come a pretty blonde like you is sitting here all by herself?"<em>

_Caroline lifted her gaze to meet the dark haired guy's, then quickly withdrew her eyes. She got accustomed to being hit on over the years, but it was not until 'that thing' happened that she realized how dangerous it could be._

_She ignored his suggestive stare, emptied her bottle of whisky, and walked towards outside. The cool breeze fanned her face, though she wouldn't feel any cold as she was a supernatural being, but she still zipped up her coat, as if it could help her feel more humanlike. She carefully looked around to make sure no one was paying attention, then was about to disappear in supernatural speed. But someone behind suddenly took her by the arm._

"_Leaving so soon, Blondie?" It was the same dark haired guy from the bar, smirking at her while seizing her tightly but not tight enough to hurt her. _

_She stopped and looked up at him helplessly. "Are you serious? Wasn't that flat refusal clear enough to you?"_

"_Refusal?" The guy seemed not mind a bit. "I thought that was just you being coy."_

_Caroline rolled her eyes. Stupid, stupid human boy. She wondered how he would react if he knew she was actually hundreds years older than him. She jerked her arm out of his grip, without a word, turned to walk down the empty street._

_But the foolish guy followed her quickly, she soon realized she was involved with someone she couldn't easily get rid of. How lucky! She shook her head and smiled bitterly. It wasn't that she didn't want to have some fun and maybe fall in love, that guy's actually quite charming. But from that day on, she was unable to be with someone, for good. Unless she decided to be a heartless monster._

"_Just leave me alone okay?" she almost begged. "I don't want to get you killed."_

_A faint laugh escaped the guy's lips. "Get me killed? What, your boyfriend's a serial killer?"_

"_No." Caroline slightly shook her head. "He's much worse. And he's NOT exactly my boyfriend."_

"_Even if he is." The charming man paused to show her a grin. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."_

* * *

><p>But then what happened? She patted on her head, but the things after that were too vague for her to remember. Did she go with the guy? Had they hooked up last night? And how the hell did she end up in this strange room?<p>

Caroline got out of the bed slowly, the awful feeling she had before was gradually fading away. _God bless vampires!_ She looked about the room with girlish ease. It was quite strange, but also a little familiar to her, quite like the small apartment she had been staying in these days, but clearly not exactly the same one. She went to the door, was about to open it when she noticed a small note lying on the counter.

_ Thank you for your intense passion, Blondie._

_ I had a very worthy evening._

_ Your secret lover_

She gave a weak smile, silently praying that she hadn't gotten him into any trouble. As crazy as it might sound, she could feel the remaining happiness inside though those memories of the crazy night were somehow lost. _Thank you._ She put the note in her coat pocket then walked into the corridor.

* * *

><p>It was already getting dark outside, suddenly the lights came on up the whole length of the avenue, chains of misty brilliance in the blue air. Damn it! She passed out all day long? Did that dick drug her? She went down to the pub she had been spending her recent nights at, dejected in heart. To her surprise, there were already lots people inside.<p>

As soon as she entered the bar, her beautiful posture attracted almost everyone's attention. She turned her eyes around, observed the intent faces of the accumulating throng, whispering as they gazed. But she passed them with nary a glance, her face dimpled as she smiled to the man waiting for her at the bar.

"You're a little bit earlier today." He looked at her glowingly.

She sat down beside him in a sudden pet, resting her chin on her hand. "Ugh… don't get me started… just climbed out of bed…"

"Crazy night, huh?" He asked with ridicule and banter. "I thought you never wanna have fun anymore."

"It's not me that didn't want me to have fun, okay Stefan? It's…" She stuttered, wasn't sure how to finish the sentence without revealing her biggest secret to her newly best friend.

Stefan took a sip of his brandy. The girl he just met instantly came into his mind. "I don't know about you, Care. But I wanna have some fun when I'm still able to." He pointed to the girl who was dancing wildly on the dance floor. "I just met a gorgeous girl."

Caroline looked through the crowd, in the direction of Stefan's gaze. Her eyes widened as the girl slowly looked back at them.

Stefan cracked a smile, greeted his new crush with a wave. "Her name's Rebekah. Beautiful, isn't it?"

But Caroline could scarcely hear his words. Her eyes was blazing with anger and fear when Klaus gestured to them from across the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Tell me in reviews!<strong>

**I bet you already know who that mysterious guy was, right? haha, it's pretty obvious, isn't it? XD**

**Hopefully, the next update will be in a few days, or else I had this feeling you guys probably wanna dagger me... lol**

**also, follow me on Tumblr at 'josriel'! short Klaroline drabbles will be put there! **

**thanks for reading! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

_London, 1912_

_"What's the big surprise, Ryan? Why so mysterious?" Caroline chortled with delight when she was led to some unknown place, blindfolded._

_The guy named Ryan didn't turn to look her as they walked toward their destination, but he tightened his grip on her hand. "Shh, don't ruin the moment, darling. Just wait and see."_

_Caroline yielded to him, her beatific smile still hanging on her face. She felt so lucky to have met this incredible guy when she had almost ceased to believe in love. He was so gentle, so romantic, so flawless in any way she could possibly think of, she thought he was way out of her league when they first met in the Louvre. But what surprised her most was, he actually tried to chat her up first, tried to get to know her like he was interested in everything, as long as they had something to do with her. And after hours of talking in the museum, then hours of talking in a fancy restaurant nearby, they soon fell for each other, almost at the same time. It was him that showed her what it felt to be deeply loved by someone, for the first time._

_Caroline wasn't sure if she loved him back or not. True, she was always happy when she's with him. She laughed at every joke he made, even the lame ones; she admired his thorough knowledge and competence every time he surprised her with them; she was moved to the point of tears by all the romantic things he had done for her. But still, she couldn't be sure if those feelings could be called love. It's more like she was really grateful that he had given her the loving care and attention when she needed them the most._

_And the thought of her not loving him back always made her feel so guilty and sick. It was just like her whole life story once again. Only this time, she was the heartless and indifferent one like Klaus, and Ryan was the hopelessly in love one like herself._

_It wasn't fair._

_But Caroline soon got rid of this guilt trip he had put her on. She just wanted to have some fun with him, for a while, then she'd be gone after compelling him to forget about her, and they would both go on with their own lives. Just that simple. Yes, she thought she had it all figured out, but unfortunately for her, she forgot the most important thing she had already learned in life, which was, plans always couldn't keep up with changes._

_"Is it supposed to be this loud?" Caroline's brow furrowed as the crowd around them erupted with laughter. Why would he take her to some place filled with people? She thought he needed some alone time like they always did, but now it seemed like that was nothing close to the case. Wait a second. Big surprise, huge crowd, and mysterious smile on his face when he told her about the plan… Oh my god, _Is he going to propose?_ The very thought of this possibility made Caroline almost forget about her breathing. _This can't be happening.

_While she was brainstorming how to turn down his offer without a scratch, his voice reached her ears. "You can open your eyes now, sweetheart."_

_She kept her eyes closed, wasn't sure if she should just disappear in super speed before or after she knocked him senseless. But the warm current coming from his hand, flowing though her body soon composed her. With a flutter of her eyelids, those beautiful green eyes slowly opened, and soon widened in amazement. They were at the Big Ben._

_"You need to collect yourself as soon as you can, darling." Ryan laughed joyously as Caroline expressed all her pleasure on her face. He looked up at the clock with her. The crowd was already quiet; they could hear the clock ticking in the silence. "The countdown will start in less than a minute." He whispered._

_Right, she totally forgot. It was New Year's Eve, people were supposed to gather together and count down for the coming year. _So it wasn't a proposal._ She immediately felt so relieved, yet a little disappointed. Not that she wanted him to propose so that she could turn him down, she wasn't that bitchy. But it was supposed to be disappointing when you were expecting something to happen, good or bad, but it didn't really come true, right? She slightly shook her head to shake off all those ridiculous thoughts. The countdown was starting._

_"10."_

_She turned around to look at the man who was holding her hand tightly. He had made her life so brilliant for the past month; she was starting to fear that she wouldn't be able to let him go anymore._

_"9."_

_But she had to let him go, at least sometime in the near future. He was human; he would soon realize she didn't age if she stayed with him for too long. And she certainly wouldn't want to turn him into a monster like herself._

_"8."_

_Maybe she could compel him every five or ten years. That way he wouldn't be suspicious and she didn't have to leave before his time came._

_"7."_

_To hell with all that! Why would she worry about those far-away things? For now, she just had to concentrate on this countdown, and pretended to a normal human girl._

_"6."_

_She started to feel so excited. For all those years she had lived, she wasn't able to do this for once. She was always so whelmed in sorrow for her twisted love with Klaus that all this fun was missed. Luckily, she finally found a way to climb out and embrace her new amazing life._

_"5."_

_Wait a second. Was that Rebekah she just saw? Was the girl who had been staring at her really Rebekah? What was she doing here? Where did she go?_

_"4."_

_No, it couldn't be Rebekah. She wouldn't be here doing this 'stupid' human celebration. She wouldn't. And Klaus wouldn't let her. It couldn't possibly be Rebekah._

_"3."_

_What was that strange feeling she got inside? Was someone watching her? Caroline scanned the crowd, but no one particularly stood out._

_"2."_

_Her body froze when she finally saw the man dressed in a long black coat, watching her and Ryan from afar. This couldn't be happening. Her eyes must been playing tricks on her. She quickly rubbed those eyes, but the man didn't magically disappear like she had expected._

_It was Klaus. Klaus was standing there across the street, watching them, with a poker face._

_"1! Happy New Year!"_

_Cheers and applause burst from the crowd. She could hear Ryan's laughter right by her side, but all she could do was standing there like a stone, staring at the man she had loved and hated with widened eyes. What should she do?_

_As the minutes ticked away, the crowd drifted away from the square. Ryan seemed to notice her absent mind just this moment._

_"Are you okay, Care? Why are you so quiet?" He asked with concern, but she barely heard him. "What are you staring at?" He looked at the other side of the street in the direction of her gaze. Klaus's eyes made him shiver a little. He had never seen a man with cold eyes like that in his entire short life. "Who's that?"_

_Hardly did his voice fade, Klaus rushed in front of them, torn the poor man's heart out without any hesitation. "A man you wish you have never seen." Those words were the first words poor Ryan heard from the man who took his life, and the last words he heard before he met his death._

_A succession of loud and shrill screams bursting suddenly from the throat of the girl who just lost her almost-lover. She fell on her knees, helplessly shaking the cold body, desperately hoping he could come back to life again. But he was already gone. He was just a powerless human. And she never fed him her blood._

_Klaus watched as Caroline wailing loudly, started to regret what he had done. He never meant to make her miserable again, and certainly wouldn't want tears coming out from those beautiful eyes of her, but he let jealousy get in the way. His own desire prevailed over his sense, pushed her farther away from him before he could think all this through._

_The apology was just on the tip of his tongue. But when she looked up at him with angry glare, her eyes still filled with unshed tears, he swallowed those words right back down his throat. He had no need to apologize to anyone. Not even her._

_"You are my wife, remember that." With those last words, he disappeared out of sight._

* * *

><p>Chicago, 1920<p>

Caroline narrowed her eyes. A flood of those memories came back to her the moment she realized the man who had taken everything from her was sitting there, a few feet away.

How dare he even smirk at her like that? She silently watched him standing up, walking through the crowd towards her and Stefan.

_How could you kill a hybrid with your bare angry eyes?_

* * *

><p><strong>Is everyone enjoying this chapter? Reviews will be highly appreciated! Though I don't understand why some of you just wouldn't left me one... seriously, I don't bite. ;)<strong>

**follow me on tumblr at 'josriel'**


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry for my absence, dear readers! I just found a new job so there are tons of stuff to do...ugh...I can't really calm down to write.**

**Hope this chapter isn't as terrible as I think. Fingers crossed! ;)**

* * *

><p>"That's Klaus. Rebekah's big brother." said Stefan, glancing aside at Caroline.<p>

Ever since he and his own brother Damon parted a few years ago, Klaus was the first person that made him feel like he finally got another brother again. He found the original quite congenial to himself, they almost hit it off the moment they met. He could easily understand everything Klaus was feeling as soon as he heard about the awful childhood he had been through centuries ago. And Klaus, unlike Damon, could understand why he chose to live after he was turned, instead of judging his poor decision. He had a feeling that the two of them could maintain this friendship for a long time.

But something seemed not right with another friend of his. Caroline didn't seem like her former self tonight. She was actually the most passionate, friendly girl he met in his whole life that even if he had gone back to be the ripper, he wouldn't allow himself to have any bad influence on this pure angel. But tonight, he wasn't sure if it was from the moment she walked in that door, or the moment he introduced his newly crush to her, she had become a different person, an angrier yet more distant person he never had the chance to meet before.

Caroline kept reminding herself repeatedly that there were still Stefan and other innocent people around. A score of plans about how to get her revenge were teeming in her mind as Klaus approached. But honestly, none of those would really work. She wasn't strong enough to fight him, and she was pretty sure that whatever good ideas she had in mind, he would always find a better way to abort them. After all, he was the master of evil plans and he was always one step ahead.

"Um, Stefan? Why don't you go dance with that gorgeous girl Rebekah? You don't want anyone else to take her from you, right?" Her voice trembled with theatrically controlled anger, her eyes still fixing on the smirking hybrid.

Caroline had made up her mind. Since she couldn't get her revenge physically, she needed to make it clear to the evil bastard that she already had nothing to do with him anymore. Their whole marriage was nothing but a serious mistake. And now it was the perfect time for both of them to move on. After they sorted things out, she would ask her best friend Rebekah to erase Stefan's memories, and the two of them could go back to be on the racket again.

She turned to give a reassuring smile to Stefan then narrowed her eyes at her so-called husband. Klaus was already standing right in front of them, raising his head expressively. "That's right, Stefan. Why don't you go find Bekah? I'm sure she'll be quite delighted to dance with you." His eyes once again lighted upon Caroline. "I'll take the honour to entertain your beautiful lady friend here."

Caroline took a long deep breathe to suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at those words. He hadn't changed _a bit_, that pretentious self-righteous bastard. _Finding the ways to kill him now was on the top of her to-do list._

Stefan gave an incredulous look at them, but still left without a word. Though something was quite suspicious here, but maybe Klaus just wanted to get to know the pretty blonde. He had quite an experience about how popular Caroline was among the males. He quickly nodded and walked away.

Klaus took a seat next to Caroline, both of them remained silence. She didn't know how they could just sit there and talk after what happened last time they met. Ryan was not even her lover and clearly was no threat to Klaus at all, but still, he was killed in cold blood. She would never forgive the mass murderer and herself for that.

"You have nothing to say to me?" It took Klaus a great effort to finally speak.

She shook her head almost imperceptibly. "What can I say? I'll kill you for murdering my friend?" She said sarcastically. "Please do tell me when you find a way to kill yourself. It will be highly appreciated."

Klaus lowered his head and cracked a smile. "I'm afraid you'll have to get in line for that." But his sense of humor didn't sit well with the obviously angry girl. He took the smile off his face instantly, putting his tongue out in the most embarrassed manner. _This beautiful lady was so bloody hard to entertain._

"I'm sorry for that accident, Caroline." He explained, earnestly. "I was out of my senses with rage as soon as I saw you with that human. I wasn't thinking clearly, and you know my werewolf gene…"

"Oh, for god's sake, don't blame your werewolf gene for everything, okay? That was totally _you_!" Caroline stood up from the chair, waving her arms fiercely. "_You_ are the one devoured with envy and hatred that you just couldn't see anyone else be happy without you! You may think you did all those horrible things because you _cared_ about me, but that was _totally_ a lie. You don't _love_ me, you don't give a _damn_ about me, you are just a _selfish_ bastard who want everyone to fall at your feet to beg your attention. But that's not how it works. It never _was_ and it never _will_."

She was about to walk away when Klaus suddenly spoke in a deep voice.

"What do you want me to do then?" The note of wild despair in his voice didn't melt her heart this time. "I already apologized."

"Not every apology deserves forgiveness. Seriously, just get over yourself already. You're not some loftly king of the world, okay?" She finally rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone. Like we had never known each other before. _That,_ is what I want you to do." She folded her arms while looking at the man with furrowed eyebrows. Maybe she would never truly forget about him and all her mixed feelings toward him, but without his interference, her life would be much easier with no doubt. The only problem here was, would he just do as she said?

"Fair enough." Klaus stood up as well without even looking at her again. "As you wish, my love." His voice was surprisingly calm, but if Caroline ever noticed his clenched fists, she might not be as relieved as she was at the moment. "I will try to stay away from you if that's what you want." He said and paused, letting his words sink meaningfully into her mind. "But you mark my words. No matter how much you want to get rid of me, no matter how hard you try to fight against it, you are still my wife. Always and forever."

Caroline held her breath as he leaned forward to whisper those final words beside her ear. "And I don't really care how much efforts it would take to get you back again."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay..is it really that awful? Please tell me! Oh no, don't tell me! Ugh...whatever you like. lol<strong>

**follow me on tumblr at 'josriel'**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another chapter already! I hope you'll find it easier to forgive my absence lately, lol**

**Special thanks to 'tip of the tongue' for giving the inspiration of why Caroline has lost her memories in the last chapters! Thanks you so much, darling!**

**And all sorts of advises and suggestions are highly welcomed! ;)**

* * *

><p>Caroline had to get out of there, as soon as possible.<p>

She was breathing so rapidly, so fiercely, as though she were hyperventilating. Moments ago, before she pushed Klaus away and rushed out of the pub, he whispered those words in her ear, as if it was some kind of serious pledge. At the very thought of that, she waved her hand to cool herself down, breathing in deep irregular gasps. To others, it might seem like she was quite bashful. However, the truth was, she had to get out of there before all her anger came to the surface.

_Seriously? He thought a hollow promise like that could really impress her? What? She still seemed like a foolish teenage girl to him?_ She shook her head despondently. _For God's sake, she was almost a thousand years old! And besides, their so-called marriage was not even legal. How could he still think her as his wife? So now she needed to get a divorce lawyer or something? _

"I was hoping I could see you again, Blondie." She quickly recovered from her thoughts as a voice sounded beside. _Wait. Why was that voice sound a little familiar?_

"Don't pretend like you don't remember me." The dark-haired guy from last night cracked a smirk at her dull expression. "I'm not the kind of guy you'll easily forget."

Caroline blinked rapidly while wetting her lips in depression. _Had someone forgotten to tell her that there was a party for cocky bastards tonight?_ She forced a smile and tried not to sound as perfunctory as she was. "Oh, it's you. What a small world."

"What a hurtful tone." The guy immediately retaliated her with equal rudeness. Caroline raised an eyebrow. _Well, maybe this human boy wasn't as boring as she thought._

"So you remembered what happened last night?" She looked into his blue eyes with her own eyes narrowed. It was quite strange that she had lost all her memories. Maybe she was really drunk, but clearly that wouldn't have such a strong influence on an ancient vampire like her. Something must have happened during those few hours.

"Of course I remembered. How could I ever forget?" The guy put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "You really are much more reckless than you look like, pretty."

Caroline knocked his hand off impatiently. "That's not what I'm talking about." _Damn! She wanted to snap that neck for a thousand times. No, Caroline, no. Innocent people. He was a cheap but still innocent person._ "Do you remember why I lost all my memories?"

A frown creased the guy's forehead. "You lost all your memories? I wasn't aware that wild sex could have this kind of side effect." Ignoring how he foolishly chose to state the fact, Caroline knew he was telling the truth from that same confused look on his face.

But what Caroline didn't know was, there were actually more people looking out for her than she thought.

* * *

><p><em>Last night.<em>

_"Even if he is, that's a risk I'm willing to take." The guy wore a determined look on his face, as if nothing she said could stop him from getting to know her._

_Caroline forced a bitter smile. She wasn't sure if this human could be called confident or stupid, but either way, she couldn't bring any misery to him. She couldn't go through all that again._

_Just when she was about to compel him, a tread of feet approached them. Her eyes widened when she saw the original for the first time in years. What was he doing here?_

_The dark-haired guy turned to look at the original as well. He was quite confused with this strange mysterious girl. Normally no one would resist him if he wanted to be charming, but this girl actually rejected him more than once. And this guy...was this the serial killer she had mentioned before?_

_"Elijah." Caroline whispered as the original stopped in front of them. Last time they met was quite a long time ago. It was back in England when she overheard his conversation with his brother._

_"It's lovely to finally meet you again, Caroline." Elijah folded his hands. He seemed as calm as usual, but deep down he was truly glad to see this little girl he considered a sister living a life of leisure. He shot a quick glance at the other male then looked back at Caroline with a vague smile._

_Caroline didn't overlook a single detail on his face. She took a glimpse as well, then explained at once. "I was just telling him to leave, Elijah. He's no one but a random stranger, really."_

_But Elijah remained silence. He didn't say another word but just stared at her with an evident mixture of feeling instead. Caroline got a little fluster as the time ticked away. What was he thinking in his head? Was he considering how to report this to Klaus? But why with that strange look on his face?_

_Before Caroline couldn't think of a proper reason, Elijah stepped forward right in front of her, looking deeply into her green eyes. "Listen to me carefully, Caroline. You will not be afraid of what Niklaus would do from now on. You will enjoy your life as far as you can, and be with the person who truly makes you feel happy." He paused a while to gently stroke her hair as he used to when she was still a little human girl. "Can you do that?"_

_Caroline nodded mechanically. "I will enjoy my life as far as I can. I'm not afraid of Klaus anymore."_

_Elijah gave her an unusual grin, knowing that she wouldn't even remember seeing it, then turned to the frozen male by her side._

_"You will try your best to make her happy. And if you ever displease her, I assure you the consequences will be unimaginable. Do you understand me?"_

_Being answered in the affirmative, Elijah gave a last look at the blond girl, then disappeared in a flash._

* * *

><p>"I believe we haven't formally met." The cocky guy changed the subject instantly when Caroline was about to go inside. "I'm..."<p>

"Don't." She stopped him before he could reveal his name. "I don't want to know."

"Why not?" He watched and listened, fascinated.

She slowly walked towards the pub, but her words still reached his ear. "Let's just remain two random strangers, okay? It's much easier this way."

* * *

><p>She searched the whole room for the siblings and Stefan, but somehow they were all nowhere to be found. When she was still wondering where they could possibly go, a waiter-looking boy gave her a bow.<p>

"Are you Miss Forbes, my lady?" The boy said courteously.

She nodded in confusion, still looking anxiously around. "I am. What is it?"

The boy cracked a mild smile while handing her a small note. "Your friend Lady Rebekah asked me to give you her address. She said she would be there waiting for you, hoping you would show up." He then left to do his job after giving her another bow.

Caroline looked down at the note. It was indeed Rebekah's handwriting. _She was there waiting for her? Was Klaus there too?_

She looked back at the front door of the pub, debating in her mind whether to go there or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! ;)<strong>

**follow me on Tumblr at 'josriel'**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, let me make this clear first. Elijah was the one that compelled Caroline to forget about that night. I know I didn't make him say the exact words, but hope you can understand that. ;)**

* * *

><p>She said she never wanted to see him again.<p>

Back in the days when they were still human, Klaus was naive enough to believe that none of his family would ever leave him. They always said family should stick together, forever and always. But right after they were turned into vampires, Finn and Kol decided to explore the outside world without him. They even said that they couldn't stand his pugnacious personality long ago, it was the turning that gave them the courage to finally take actions against it. He had no choice but to dagger them, temporarily.

And then was Elijah, the big brother he had always looked up to, chose to betray him as well. He told him he was too obsessed with the hybrid curse that the noble soul of the eldest original couldn't sit still for it anymore. But this time, Klaus didn't dagger him. He was still hoping his respected brother would come around someday, and understand why he had to break the curse.

He was so tired of always being treated as a freak. He couldn't choose his own birth, yet everyone blamed _him_ for something he had no control of, just because he was a bastard. He would let all those people who had once thought ill of him see that he could be the creator of the most powerful species, he would build an army so strong that no enemy would ever come near him again, he would have the ability to protect the ones he loved and wouldn't let them be forced to do anything they were unwilling to do.

But none of them understood this. The family he thought would always got his back turned their backs on him as soon as they had the chance. What happened to always and forever?

As Klaus walked silently into the warehouse where the coffins were stored, he began to recall the conversation earlier with Caroline, the girl he should call her wife. Up until this point, he realized that he had regarded her as part of the family long ago. She was actually one of the few people that had never judged him for being who he really was. She gave him all her love and care even when he paid no attention to her. But he screwed it all up by taking her for granted. He thought he hardly care whether she still loved him or not, he thought she would always be there waiting for him no matter how badly he treated her, but it turned out that both of the assumptions proved to be wrong.

All he had left now was his loyal sister, Rebekah, who had promised that she would always be there with him, no matter what. It seemed like he wasn't that pathetic after all.

"Come on, Bekah. Time to leave now." Klaus examined the coffins carefully to see his brothers were still lying inside, peacefully.

Rebekah hesitated to move forward, with a loss, hesitating. "I saw you talking to Caroline earlier." It was quite difficult to bring this up when she knew how it might enrage Klaus, but she summoned the courage at last. "What were you two talking about?"

Klaus stopped what he was doing, but didn't turn to look at her. How could he find the proper way to tell her? He was fully aware that Rebekah and Caroline were best mates all the while, and the thought of his own sister might take Caroline's side brought him numerous and complicated feelings.

"Nothing." He carefully avoided her stare. "Just a little catching up."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. She could always easily tell when people were lying. Once, she thought her brother and her best friend were perfect together. Caroline always felt so happy around Klaus and maybe she could change him into a more amicable person. But after witnessing what he had done to her for all these years, especially after the incident a few years ago, Rebekah began to think that her lovely friend deserved someone better, though Klaus might dagger her instantly if he learned about it.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes before opening them again. "If you can't give her the love and life she wants, Nik, maybe you should just let her go." She calmly watched as her brother staring back at her with disbelief. She knew she should never question him, but she had to spit her thoughts all out after burying them inside for too long. "She has the right to enjoy her own life, without you. Maybe after a few years, she will realize _you_ are the one that she should be with and come back to you. But that is _her_ choice to make, not yours."

Rebekah waited silently for her brother's retort, but it didn't came. She took a deep breath before finally revealing her deepest feeling. "And so do I."

Klaus looked at her in astonishment once again. "What do you mean by so do you?"

"I'm leaving you, Nik." Tears streamed from her eyes, but she didn't look away. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I have my own hopes and dreams." She bit her lip to hold back the tears as far as she could. "And you are standing in my way."

Klaus had a hard time to accept the reality that the only family he had left was planning to leave him as well. Why would this happen _now_? Why would she choose to say that now after everyone had left, after he thought he could at least have one person by his side? Why did everyone always have to leave?

"_Your_ hopes and dreams?" He repeated with a sardonic smile. "And please enlighten me, Bekah. What would that be? I thought your only hope and dream was to travel the world with me."

"I'm not just your little sister anymore, Nik." Her face was clouded with sadness. "I've grown into a mature woman who need to enjoy her life and find someone to love."

Klaus stared at her with a face of gloomy thunder. "You mean Stefan?"

"Maybe him, or maybe someone else. I'm leaving you doesn't mean I don't love you as much anymore, Nik. You were my favorite brother and you always will be. I just need some time on my own."

Rebekah thought she was reasonable enough to persuade Klaus, but then the dagger he put in her heart proved that she couldn't be more wrong. She actually saw this coming. She knew if she was completely honest with him, this would probably be the consequence. But she had held a little hope, hoping that he could exceed her expectation. But obviously that was too much to ask.

Klaus couldn't tell whether he was more furious or more disappointed. Thrusting the dagger into his sister's heart somehow brought an inexplicable pleasure to him, as if he had punished her for her betrayal, as if she would never want to leave him again. He slowly pulled it out and watched as Rebekah fell to the ground like a stringless kite.

Just an extra coffin to take along on the road.

But he had no idea that Caroline was on her way to meet his sister, who was lying still in her coffin by now.

* * *

><p><strong>Any suggestions? Please let me know! ;)<strong>

**follow me on Tumblr at 'josriel'**


End file.
